I Can't Save Your Life This Time
by Blue Toad
Summary: Even after Wesker ordered her to, Ada knew one thing in her heart...she lacked the ability to kill Leon. He was the one thing she couldn't understand...ImpliedLeonxAda, one-shot, takes place during RE4 and rated T for swearing.


**And thus, with this, I have done my first ever RE fanfic. I'm so happy! It's nice because not only do I like RE, but I've done a ton of 4/5k fics lately, which is utterly mad for me for a one-shot...so this is a nice little comeback to the 2/3k fics. I've always wanted to write about this series, but I always found it difficult to stick with the world of RE. See, I've only played 4, and there's the whole T-Virus and Arklay Mountain incident and Code Veronica...ugh, joy. I've played a bit of the DS remake of the 1st game, but yeah, other then that, I'm a band wagoner. Though, in my defense, I didn't even have any desire to play that game all that much. Then, my brother got the Wii edition, brought it round, and I ended up having a blast blowing the brains out of crazy villagers.**

**Soooo yeah, this is based on RE4 and...on Separate Ways. I found the main game to be awesome, yeah, but I really liked Separate Ways. Not just because it explained more of the story. It had Ada Wong as the main focus.**

**Yeah, if you haven't caught on by now...Ada is in fact my favourite RE character. Yes. You can find Leon Kennedy utterly badass, or you can see Jill Valentine as one of the hottest video game babes ever, but for me, the "bitch in the red dress" is brilliant. She's a spy. She has this whole mystery vibe to her that I adore. She's not exactly a goodie, but she crosses a line at evil. She also has a HOOK-SHOT GUN! But best of all...she goes around, in a dress and high heels, beating the crap out of crazy villagers and viruses.**

**Come on. Just deny the _awesomeness _of that. Just try.**

**Yeah, you can't. And that's why I adore Ada, and I've always wanted to write about her. I've had this idea for a few months, and it slowly got stronger till it became this fic!**

**So, just to warn you, it has implied LeonxAda. First time at implying relationships, and I don't think I did a good job...I really would have done better had I played RE2, because of how their relationship is portrayed compared to 4. But you be the judge and hand me the verdict, right? I was also determined to do Ada justice, to show the exact sort of side I see in Separate Ways and RE4. Sure, Ada acts all smug in that red dress, but the one thing that cracks her is Leon. Like Leon said at the end of the game, they're like parts of each other they just can't let go. (Gee thanks Leon that really helps me understand your relationship in RE2) Several moments in Chapter 3 reflect this, so I thought this would be the best basis for the fic. I did add a few things, and tried to make the conversation between Leon and Ada a bit more...with life? Seriously, it seemed so dead in 4 and it lasted so briefly...I hated it.**

**Also note that this has swearing, so if you have a problem, I don't mind you leaving.**

**So yeah...I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

There was no moon.

Hidden behind the dark, heavy clouds, it didn't even hint she was there, as her black heels were the only sounds that could be heard across Salazar's little play area of a maze.

The woman was in a long, stylish red dress, with a beautiful design of butterflies on one side. On the other, there was a split, revealing a knife belt. She was of Chinese heritage, which was evident of her look and her name. She also had short-cut black hair.

A black ribbon flowed elegantly behind her, as if leaving a sort of trail everywhere she went. Her brown, eyes showed signs of someone who had seen too much...and had been reborn from it all. They narrowed at the sight of the maze...if it was anything else like this castle, it would be filled to the brim with traps and grunts...but strangely, there were none she could see. Still, since when was something ever what it seemed at first glance? Or someone, for that matter.

The grey stone walkway led her ahead to what she knew as Salazar's bedroom. Stopping in front of the doors, she made to grip a doorknob of some sort...

But there wasn't one. That little runt certainly didn't want anyone to invade his personal space.

Suddenly, she gasped. She could hear gunshots, coming _right out_ of the maze. She swiveled around, raising her Blacktail.

Then, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

A brown haired man in a grey short sleeved shirt and charcoal pants with black shoes, and a range of belts and holsters on him, was lying with his back on the stone flooring of a bridge in the middle. His two gloved hands (one of which were also holding a Red9) were desperately trying to hold back the mouth of a deranged, maniac dog. It's salvia dripped onto his neck a drip a second, insane with desire to rip his throat out.

She made her desicision within two seconds.

She fired, the bullet flying at a incredible speed, and it struck the animal in the rear right leg. The dog gave a small whine, but not before being whacked in the chin by the man.

He stood up instantly, and steady on his feet, fired two shots. The creature gave a yell and fell to the floor of the bridge, motionless. Dead.

The man turned to look at the direction of Salazar's bedroom. He had, of course, heard the gunshot. He wasn't sure where it had come from, however. It didn't mean he wasn't grateful, though.

As he heard across the bridge and down the stone stairs, the woman was holding a sort of gun, but with a rope extending from it. It whirled back quickly into the gun, a hook sticking out of the gunhole.

She had taken a gamble, and had fired the hook at the rooftop of the bedroom. A successful hit, she flew up and cartwheeled midair, stepping gracefully onto the roof.

There, she perched herself, allowing herself to relax a little, even crossing her legs. She was meant to meet with Luis, but if he was taking this long, she didn't see much of a reason to deny herself a little break, with a front row seat.

She watched as Leon made his way through the maze...it seems he was trying to escape when he had been attacked by that bloodthirsty, Plagas-infected dog.

She sighed. Why did she keep doing this? She wasn't keeping exactly keeping score, but this was the third time she had now saved his life.

One, when he had been attacked by the crazed villagers, and she had rushed to the church to summon them there with the bell.

Two, when he was at the mercy of the village chief, and she had even been captured in the process of saving him.

Three...well, she could still see him wrestling with the animal in her mind's eye.

There was only one thing that should matter to Ada Wong. Her objective. Her intention, her purpose, was to clear it.

So why did she keep risking her life for this man?

She chuckled. She knew the answer to that one. Raccoon City, of course. The T-Virus outbreak had left a part of her mind she was unsure of. She had at that time come so close to dying, and yet again, why?

To protect Leon Kennedy.

She couldn't understand it. She was kind to a degree, yes, but he was the only person she would ever risk her life for. Yet...this was the one thing that haunted her.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door creep slowly open; Leon had made it into Salazar's bedroom. How nice. He had even unlocked the door for her.

...She couldn't lament over the woes of her life. She had a mission to do.

Standing herself up, Ada suddenly and boldly jumped down, firing her hook-shot gun as her feet left the tiles of the roof. It caught on and she slowed down, bringing her to a safe landing just outside the open room.

He hadn't even noticed her, stepping slowly into the center of the room.

Slipping a pair of night shade glasses on from a belt on her left leg (the one that wasn't shown), she walked across the room and raised her hand.

Her Blacktail was aiming right into Leon's back.

He stopped just before the tip of the gun touched his spine. She wasn't surprised that he knew she was there. Her finger curled on the trigger.

"Put your hands in the air, where I can see them." Her voice was soft, and yet serious at the same time.

"Sorry, but I prefer to lead. It's sorta more my style." His voice was slightly amused and fairly deep.

She raised the gun higher, gripping the trigger tighter, but still focused on his spine.

"I said, put them up..._now._"

Suddenly, with great speed, he turned around and both of his hands caught the arm that was wielding the Blacktail. Ada gave a grunt of pain as her head twisted around.

She suddenly felt him try to move her hand away from her gun. She wasn't going to allow him to take her weapon. She cartwheeled, the back of her heel striking the Blacktail, sending it into the air. Her legs and dress in the air seemed to form a sort of fan-like shape, and she was balanced on one hand.

The handgun twisted in the air, and she intended to catch her weapon and hold him at gun-point. Her free hand grasped the gun.

However, when she spun around to meet him, she found a knife was held at her throat, his face inches away from hers and his free hand clutching her wrist.

"I'll give you a little tip, next time you sneak up on someone, you might wanna go with knives. Works better for that sort of situation."

He then took the Blacktail from her, and walked away, still gripping the knife. He threw the handgun away, but not before emptying the cartridge filled with ammo to the floor.

"Not bad...you've improved since nineteen ninety eight."

He gave a confused scowl at her, and she smiled.

"Leon."

As her smooth, pink lips uttered his name, she pulled the glasses away from her eyes, allowing him to see them.

"Long time no see."

He stared at her. His expression gave nothing away, but there was no doubt he was shocked to see her again.

"Ada..." He spoke.

"So the rumour's were true." He finished, averting his gaze to the floor briefly.

"Rumour's? What rumour's, Leon?" She questioned, tilting her head to one side She was toying with him, and she knew perfectly well of these rumours.

"You. Wesker. Working together." Leon answered.

Ada gave an amused smile.

"I see someone's been doing their homework." As she said this, her limp arm dropped the black shades to the red carpet. It was giving off a small beeping noise, but Leon was too far away to hear it. If he had been examining the lens at that moment, he would have seen a "WARNING" sign appear.

The next words that Leon spoke crushed her.

"_Why, Ada...?"_

It was how he said them. They were filled with bitterness, disappointment...even betrayal.

Ada frowned at the man before her, and reacted with her own tone to her words.

"_I fail to see how it matters to you."_ They were cold, and heartless. Any playful attitude had vanished.

The beeping grew slightly more intense, and now another sign appeared on the shades. "DANGER".

"What are you doing in a place like this? And I know you saved me earlier from the chief...and that dog too, right?"

Ada's eyes briefly focused on the glasses as he said this. However, as he finished, she turned her head away and laughed.

Suddenly, there was one, longer beep, and the glasses exploded in a mixture of smoke and light. Leon gave a yell and covered his face, blinded. Ada meanwhile rolled away, grabbing her tossed gun as she stopped by a window. Lashing out with her heel, the window cracked and shattered. The perfect escape.

Turning back to catch one final glimpse of him, she smiled at Leon.

"See you around."

As she jumped out the broken window, she heard Leon yell her name in desperation. But it was too late. She was gone, back into the shadows once more.

* * *

She hurled herself over the railings into the very maze Leon had ventured out of earlier. Grasping her gun, she filled the Blacktail with ammo.

As she run past the marble fountain, there was a beeping from a holster below her knife belt. Stopping between a torch and the fountain, Ada whisked out a small comunicator, with a face on the green tinted screen.

Even with the green, there was no mistaking the black suit, black glasses almost exactly like she was just wearing and slightly-shaved blonde hair, sitting comfortably in the chair.

"_Wesker..."_ She whispered in her mind.

"_Luis has managed to obtain the sample. He's currently waiting for you further in the castle."_

As he said this, a map programed on the castle showed his current location to Ada...past Salazar's room, further in. Exactly as Wesker said. The man always preferred to have all the information in his hands.

"_Rendezvous with him ASAP."_

"Understood."

"_And one other thing. That US government lapdog, Leon..."_

Ada braced herself. She knew Wesker would order this. Perhaps she could talk him round, but she doubted it. Wesker was not a man you could expect to understand your views; only his own.

"_If you come across him, be sure he is removed. We cannot allow him to meddle with our plans._

Wesker's voice was one of barely any emotion, always stating the facts. It was this that made Ada doubt she could convince him, but she had to attempt it.

"He has no clue as to our goals or motives. He's nothing we need to be concerned with."

"_He is a survivor of Raccoon City. We can do without the complications."_

Her heart sank, as if the plug that had been trying so hard to prevent the water of hope from washing away had just failed to prevent that.

The final words Wesker spoke were the ones she dreaded most...

"_Take him out."_

The screen went black, Wesker's face vanishing. Ada lowered the communication, staring at the ground. She knew it was inevitable to have attempted to change Wesker's mind, but still...she was shocked at the second task that had been handed to her.

Turning back to face Salazar's bedroom, she tried to calm herself, but she was unable to not breath his name...

"_Leon..."_

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

She pushed open the blue, metal door and walked into the great, long room. A drawbridge had been raised, which made the door on the other side accessible.

Luis Sera was just on the other side...with the sample...her objective.

She walked forward, but there was a sudden blast of rapid gun fire. She could see a large, iron gate that went from the ceiling to the floor.

On the other side, his back against the metal bars...was Leon.

He was surrounded by Zealots, creepy, evil monks wielding maces and bows with flaming arrows and even wooden shields...

One by one, he blasted them with a TMP. Bam. One Zealot's head exploded, it's lifeless body collapsing. Wham. He kicked three of them away with a great swing of his leg.

Ada had rushed forward, and was watching all of this from the center of the bridge. She was gripping her Blacktail.

It was this very thing that she cursed herself.

She had drawn the weapon with the intent of helping Leon once more. Yet again, that same feeling of desire to protect him had surfaced.

She hadn't fired though. Not yet. She had saved him quite a few number of times, but now, a line had been drawn. Leon might have been a survivor of the T-Virus outbreak, but so was Ada. Ada was of course on Wesker's side...but she couldn't help but wonder if Wesker hadn't initiated something with the command he gave her.

"_Take him out."_

She could do it right there. Right now. His back was still visible, she was an expert. One shot. He would even feel the bullet strike his brain, eliminating him.

She couldn't. She lacked the ability to.

She gritted her teeth behind her calm, beautiful lips. Wesker had done this on purpose. Order Leon's death as a test for her to overcome, to prove to him that she was loyal.

Of course she wasn't. That smug, power hungry bastard? No. Retrieve the sample yes...but for him? No.

She didn't care that there was a chance Wesker could find out and she would be disposed of. Ada was of course confused about her attraction to Leon, but she knew one thing. She could never, ever shoot him. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, her feelings...were too strong to overcome. And she couldn't just throw them away. They would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Still...she had to move. The longer she was with him, the more danger there was of this blowing up in her face.

It was one final look that the mysterious spy gave Leon. And it was of sadness.

Ada's lips then spoke the words that clawed at her heart.

"_Leon...I'm sorry. But I can't save your life this time."_

And then, she turned away.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. I felt the ending was a little...abrupt, but I tend to always think that. I did like how much I was able to draw for that one small cutscene at the end. I was thinking of extending it, but the ending would be ruined if I did extend it. Plus, it's not what I desire for this fic. I don't have anything else for RE planned right now, in case you DO want more...sorry! However, I would certainly like to, and I'm always the sort of person to be coming up with new ideas! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading this.**

* * *


End file.
